1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid cartridge for storing liquid such as ink, an image recording device comprising the liquid cartridge and a main body, and a substrate configured to be attachable to the liquid cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
A known ink cartridge detachably attachable to a cartridge installing portion of an inkjet recording device includes an ink pack, a sensor member, a memory device configured to store the ink remaining amount, and a substrate.